<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В полицейском участке by Catwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912886">В полицейском участке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf'>Catwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лайле не впервой выручать Ноэля и Кэмерона после их приключений…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В полицейском участке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120731">Вместе мы справимся</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers">Rabbits_Brothers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) В тексте присутствуют цитаты из советской кинокомедии «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию».<br/>2) Я вдохновился нашим с соавтором рассказом «Вместе мы справимся». Захотелось написать на эту тему что-нибудь более весёлое и менее драматичное :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лайла достала из сумочки зеркальце, посмотрела в него, не размазалась ли помада, несколькими отточенными движениями поправила пышные вороново-чёрные кудри. Не хватало ещё, чтобы она выглядела как…<br/>…как большинство здешних посетительниц. Растрёпанных, с пятнами от потёкшей туши на лицах. Некоторые даже с синяками.<br/>Жаль их, конечно. Регулярно забирать своих близких из полицейского участка…<br/>Лайла незаметно вздохнула. Ну уж нет. Она не такая, как все эти несчастные женщины. Она не станет причислять себя к ним.<br/>Хорошо, что в этой дыре их никто не знает — всех троих. Небось по телевизору только новости смотрят да спортивные матчи.<br/>Оно и к лучшему.<br/>— Слышь, подруга, — сидевшая рядом девица, подозрительно похожая на проститутку (секс-работницу, мысленно поправила себя Лайла), тронула Лайлу за руку. — Ты не из этих… не из мусульман?<br/>— Я похожа на мусульманку? — огрызнуться Лайла себе не позволила (что с неё взять, с этой… дешёвой эскортессы), но голос прозвучал довольно холодно. Эта женщина что, думает, что правоверные мусульманки ходят с распущенными волосами и ярким макияжем — прилюдно?<br/>— Да нет, непохожа, — девица хихикнула. — Я вначале думала, что ты… ну, из наших. А потом пригляделась — нет, точно нет.<br/>Прекрасно. Значит, она похожа на проститутку.<br/>Не проститутку. Эскортессу.<br/>А впрочем, к чёрту. Проститутка — она и есть проститутка. Главное, не говорить об этом… Кэмерону.<br/>— А зачем спрашиваешь? — сама не зная почему, Лайла решила поддержать разговор. — Боишься мусульман? Думаешь, они все террористы?<br/>— Да нет, — девица пожала плечами. — Просто любопытно стало. Скучно здесь сидеть.<br/>— Это уж точно, — Лайла не могла не согласиться.<br/>— Подруга, а дай зеркало? Я видела, у тебя есть… я небось на чучело похожа…<br/>— Нормально ты выглядишь, не волнуйся, — на фоне большинства сидевших здесь девица действительно выглядела вполне сносно. — А зеркало держи. Можешь себе оставить.<br/>— Правда? Ну спасибо, подруга. Ты у нас богатенькая, а? Зеркальце-то недешёвое.<br/>— Да я миллионерша, — Лайла хмыкнула, и они обе рассмеялись, будто и впрямь были хорошими подругами.<br/>Может, позже эта девица узнает, что Лайла — актриса, и будет хранить подаренное зеркало как сувенир. А может, и нет.<br/>В любом случае, зеркала Лайле было не жалко. Ей только хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.<br/>— Жаль, тут курить нельзя, — продолжала разговор девица. — Ты куришь?<br/>— Нет, — Лайла покачала головой.<br/>— Типа за здоровый образ жизни? — дружелюбно поинтересовалась девица.<br/>— Типа того. Нет, ты не думай, я не против курящих. Просто сама не курю.<br/>— Ага. Я Мэгги, кстати. А ты?<br/>— Я… — Лайла уже собиралась ответить, как вдруг кто-то из полицейских назвал её имя.<br/>— Мисс Лайла Ализада?<br/>— Да, это я, — Лайла подхватила сумочку, поспешно вскочила с жёсткой скамьи и проследовала за офицером.<br/>— Вы пришли, чтобы внести залог за мистера Ноэля Фишера…<br/>— Да, это мой муж.<br/>— …и мистера Кэмерона Монахэна?<br/>— Да, и за него тоже.<br/>— Хорошо. Пройдёмте сюда.</p><p>Решётка с театральным скрипом (специально они их не смазывают, что ли?) открылась. Лайла посмотрела на поднимающихся навстречу им с офицером Ноэля и Кэмерона — сложно сказать, кто из них выглядел более виноватым, — и подавила очередной вздох.<br/>Разумеется, объяснение будет такое же, как и всегда. Кэм снова сорвался и нюхнул кокаина, а Ноэль, пока его искал, от волнения тоже сорвался и напился дешёвого виски. Можно и не спрашивать.<br/>Хорошо хоть, что дебоширить у них хватает ума в таких медвежьих углах, где никто не узнает, не попросит автограф и не донесёт журналистам.<br/>— Пойдёмте домой, — сказала Лайла и поспешно — вдруг всё-таки кто-то узнает, — схватила обоих за руки. — Горе моё. Оба.<br/>Ноэль открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Правильно, пусть лучше молчит до дома. Знает, что виноват.<br/>Оба знают.<br/>— Мисс, прошу прощения…<br/>О Господи. Неужели до этого доблестного стража порядка всё же дошло, что в его участке побывали двое знаменитостей — а третья знаменитость пришла их забирать?<br/>— Да, офицер?.. — осторожно спросила Лайла, полуобернувшись через плечо и продолжая держать Ноэля с Кэмом за руки, словно мать — нашкодивших сыновей.<br/>— Значит, мистер Фишер — ваш муж, — офицер хмурил лоб, словно силясь что-то понять. — А мистер Монахэн… кем вам приходится мистер Монахэн?<br/>— Тоже, — машинально пробормотала Лайла, думая только о том, как бы побыстрее убраться из участка.<br/>— Что же, — офицер как будто обрадовался, — выходит, у вас два мужа?<br/>— Ну, выходит, два! — Лайла гордо встряхнула кудрями и потащила Ноэля с Кэмом к выходу.<br/>Давешняя девица, всё ещё сидевшая в ожидании на скамейке, одобрительно ей подмигнула.</p><p>— Прости, — наконец подал голос Ноэль, когда Лайла уже запихала их с Кэмом на заднее сиденье своей машины и села за руль. — Я… я опять…<br/>— Это я виноват, — совсем неразборчиво пробормотал Кэмерон. — Я…<br/>Лайла критически осмотрела обоих в зеркало заднего вида и ещё раз убедилась, что выглядят они далеко не лучшим образом. Зеленовато-бледные лица, тёмные круги под глазами…<br/>— Молчите уж, — жалостливо сказала она и завела мотор. — Завтра извиняться будете. Поехали.<br/>Ноэль с Кэмом изобразили что-то вроде синхронного благодарного кивка, и машина тронулась с места.<br/>— Может, ты права, — снова заговорил Ноэль. — Может, мне правда стоило бы… полечиться. Я слишком часто срываюсь…<br/>— И я, — подхватил Кэмерон. — И мне… тоже… тем более.<br/>Лайла вздохнула. Почти каждый раз после таких вот приключений Ноэль и Кэм соглашаются, что им стоило бы полечиться.<br/>Кэм, впрочем, пару раз действительно лечился. И даже вполне успешно… на время.<br/>— Угу, — согласилась она. — И тебя вылечат… — быстрый взгляд в зеркало на Ноэля, — и тебя вылечат… — взгляд переместился на Кэма.<br/>Ей самой определённо стоило бы сходить к хорошему психотерапевту. После всех волнений за этих двоих.<br/>Но на поход к психотерапевту она тоже никак не созреет. Может, в этот раз?..<br/>— И меня вылечат, — весело подытожила Лайла, тряхнула волосами и выехала на шоссе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>